In the Grip of Insainity
by bJThomas
Summary: Sakura lives after an event that changed her life forever, Something that will take time to recover from. GaaSaku
1. Wake up

In the dead of night, the tree leaves whisper to the winds of time. They speak in a cryptic language that no one really knows. No one really cares to know. Her hand reached out to touch the windows face. She took the lock in her hand and ripped open the window. She then leapt into the night's air and landed on the streets below. She drowned her lungs with the cold air as she lay there covered in her own blood. Soon the night woke up and the streets began to fill. A scream was heard and people surround the stone cold body that lay outside a large apartment building.

* * *

><p>Ten days later;<p>

Vitals stabilized.

Placed at the Konoha Hospital.

In Recovery.

Still Alive.

* * *

><p>Thirty Days Later;<p>

Breathing tube removed.

Hand twitched today.

No brain damage found.

Still Alive.

* * *

><p>Thirty seven days Later;<p>

Relapsed.

Heart attack.

Breathing tube reissued.

Barely Alive.

* * *

><p>Six Months Later;<p>

Completely healed.

Waiting to wake up.

Not quite Alive.

* * *

><p>One Year Later;<p>

Eyes twitched.

Hand moved.

Mouth opened.

Brain on.

Fully Alive…

* * *

><p>The ceiling was white. Everything was white, the sheets, the IV leading up her arm. The nurse dressed in her garb. One thing stuck out, her pink hair. It contrasted with the entire room. Words came from the woman in white, the words fell def on the young girls ears.<p>

It's not that she didn't want to hear how she was a medical miracle. Or how she had died twice, it was the tone that the woman was using, she seemed like she was so proud and happy that the pink haired girl was alive. When she hadn't even met her before.

"Can I leave now." The girl laying down interrupted in the middle of the woman's sentence.

"Oh, um. Dear unfortunately you still need to be psychoanalyzed before the doctor can give you the green light." She said after she was caught off guard that the girl had spoken in the first place.

"I don't understand why that needs to occur, but send in the shrink, I want to go home as soon as possible." She didn't even look at the nurse. But the nurse took this as find the doctor and find him now.

"Alright, sweetie, I will make an appointment with the doctor for you this afternoon." The nurse scuffled out of the room.

The girl laid her head down, closed her eyes, and waited for time to pass. How much easier it was when she was in the coma.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door, her eyes opened. It was the woman in white again, the nurse.<p>

"Alrightie, Sweet pea, the doctor is ready for you" She helped the young girl to a standing position and then grabbed her robe and gave her the stand with the IV on it to walk with.

Sabaku no Gaara, PhD

Clinical Psychotherapy

The nurse knocked on the door, a gruff voice said something from the other side. The nurse led the girl inside to take a seat on a seemingly expensive couch.

"Haruno, Sakura; age 23, First and only attempted suicide, no previous recorded negative behavior. Great marks in school before the incident." He stared at his chart after that, he seemed done reading out loud her life to her.

"Alright" He started with a breath "Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"That is a bold question doctor" She looked about the room, a frame with nothing in it but the size of it, a bookshelf full of textbooks, the walls white. He had no wedding ring, bags under his eyes. Disheveled hair and the smell of whiskey resonated within the smallish office. "Long night I see, I have a question, why haven't you killed yourself yet." She looked at him.

He looked at her with wide eyes no one had ever said anything of the sort to him ever. "Why do you think I should kill myself?"

"Obvious isn't it, you spend an immense amount of time in these small walls, but still not having anything to put in the picture frame, having nothing to go home to but the bottle under the sink that's where you keep your whiskey because you are a 'recovering' Alcoholic, it seems that your childhood was so bad that you wanted to help others but you never have the chance because you work in a hospital where there are only sick people and actual crazy people. I am your first interesting patient, and you have no idea what to say. I think we should switch seats now doctor." She looked at her fingers and tapped on the leather she was sitting on.

"If you think that my life is that bad, and I haven't killed myself yet. Then what the hell happen to make you kill yourself" He said unfazed.

She didn't say anything more for the rest of the time. It wasn't hard because neither did he.

* * *

><p>I found this half written among my many other half started things. I thought that I would finish this chapter up and post it. Review if you liked it and think I should continue.<p> 


	2. Just keep breathing

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The tapping of her fingers continued, until she was escorted back to her room by the smug nurse.<p>

She laid her head back down on the soft pillow, closed her eyes. She was tired but had no plans on sleeping. This 'Doctor' was wrong _she_ hadn't wanted to kill herself. It was her other self, the broken one. She was also not planning on sharing this fact either with anyone. She needed to become normal. But she had screwed that up when she had questioned him. She should have just said 'I have been asleep for a year; I can't remember anything but my name.' That might have worked, had the consequence not been a stay in the in-patient side of the hospital with the real crazies.

No she did just fine; she said things that she thought made sense. At least she was telling the truth, kind of. Time seemed to come and go as different nurses and doctors come in and checked on her.

She then was given an ultimatum, see the _psycho_- therapist, three times a week and go home, or get a one way ticket to the loony bin. Obviously at least to her the choice was clear, she wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>She had no immediate family left the only person in her life was her old friend Naruto, but he lived in the U.S.A. now, more grown and mature then her days with him in school. He had left the Hospital a letter for her when she woke up, he had never accepted that she was gone. The letter was as follows.<p>

Sakura,

I am so glad that you have finally woken up, sadly I moved because of my job

I am really successful agent in the government here. I had all of your things put

In storage and I have left you directions and the key, I got rid of your apartment,

Because it wasn't being used, I found you a place to stay while you look for one

Of your own, it is with a friend of mine. You will like him I promise!

Hope to see you soon,

Naruto

It was accompanied with a key and a load of directions. He also left her an envelope full of money, which she shoved in her bag and continued out of the hospital to find a cab.

* * *

><p>I was getting dark so instead of finding the storage place she asked to be taken to the address listed. The cab pulled up to a big house that was in a huge plot of land far from other houses. She walked up to the door and gave it a knock.<p>

The door creaked open, a groggy person with no shirt on answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the guy said as he looked up.

"Like seven thirty" she looked down at his feet at his pants made of silk, his chest free of hair. "Maybe I have the wrong address." She looked at him.

"No. You are at the right place." He stared at her pink hair, "Sakura, right?"

He lingered on the syllables of her name. Naruto did say she was a looker. He helped her take her things into the house and he showed her to her room for the time being.

* * *

><p>She didn't, couldn't believe Naruto knew Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. He was strange thought she figured that why Naruto had befriended him in the first place.<p>

"Here is your room, feel free to anything in this house, please just don't break anything that looks valuable." He smirked and continued on about where things were and how things worked in the house.

Nearly an hour later he left her to her own devices, while he was going to put on his regular clothes. He came back wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans that clung to him and black combat boots.

"I am going to go to my club now," Handing her his card "Feel free to call if you need me, or just want to get out of the house." He smirked once again and waved.

* * *

><p>She was alone at last. She walked the three hallways to get to her room. She flopped down onto the king sized bed covered in a black silk comforter. She looked at the high ceilings and the wardrobe with a couple of her things in it.<p>

She had to thank Naruto for his help, but the one thing that she couldn't take her mind off of was that crazy shrink that had spoken to her like she was crazy.

But maybe he had spoken to her like a normal person, that she was just crazy.

_No dearie the only person that is crazy is this doctor, he has crossed the line and you need to put him in his place._ The scratching of the other wined in her head.

"Just go to sleep we have had a long day." She said to no one in the empty air.

* * *

><p>This girl is different he thought to himself as the night fell upon the hospital. She was right about the fact he spent too much time at the hospital, but he needed to get his work done before he could leave. It is hard to keep work and life separate as it is but he at least didn't bring work with him when he left.<p>

She had been wrong though, about a few things. The reason he smelled of alcohol was because he worked at a club as a bar tender at night when he couldn't sleep. And for the pictures sure he had people he cared about but not worth putting them in this crappy place.

He rubbed his eyes and decided to call it a night grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the club.

"Sasuke, how are you man?" He asked with a head nod.

"Running late with things because I had an unexpected house guest" He smirked at Gaara, thinking that he was always running late.

"Really, Sasuke, I really don't want to hear about your one night stand's boyfriend wanted to kill you" He replied with a roll of the eyes.

"No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" He laughed.

* * *

><p>That's that,<p>

I think that I am going to hopefully get a chapter up weekly but I work and go to school. We will see..! Review if you like have comments :)


	3. Trance State

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>She had one thing right, as he past the drink across the bar; his life was shit, or at least his childhood was.<p>

Back when he was younger, when he just started to stand up and walk around it started. He didn't provoke it and he didn't want it.

But it hit him, hard. Harder than his sister or brother, it hit him because his mother had died when he was born.

He guessed the bottle found his father and his father found him. Nothing could be done, not when his father was liquored up. The big thing was no one did anything.

So he took it, took it with pride knowing that his life was better than the black eyes and broken ribs. Knowing that other people have it worse than him, which was one thing that pushed him into the field of medicine he was in.

Medicine of the mind, something that only few do, because the problems of others are hard to comprehend and hard to fix, something that he is good at; he is a mind fuck.

He is a mind fuck because he can barely comprehend his own thoughts; the borders that make us human don't exist when he digs for answers.

The drink hit the palm and time sped up. It was four in the morning the next time he saw a clock. It was time for him to try and get some sleep before he went back to the hospital at eight.

The ceiling was white.

* * *

><p>The ceiling was white as her eyes broken open because of the alarm clock. It was time to get dressed to get spoken to by a nut.<p>

She pulled on a shirt and shorts that she found in her bag that she got to take from the hospital. Her hair was past her breasts. She didn't look like a twenty-three year old. She shrugged.

She put on some eye makeup enough to make her look at least eighteen. She needed to get her stuff from the storage place but was already running late to see the "doctor".

She grabbed the keys to the car Sasuke said she could take. She made it to the office being only five minutes late. She smiled.

* * *

><p>He tapped his pencil and scribbled down something on the paper, she came five minutes late and the session has gone nowhere.<p>

He cleared his throat. Looked up, and started what he thought would help.

"Who are you?" He looked at her, with no judgment and just kept constant eye contact.

_The night was cold and the air emitted silence. The strike had started, she ran as fast as she could into the closet. Knowing there was no place left to hide. He stumbled up the stairs and banged open her door to her room. Nothing could stop him, not one thing. He ripped her out of the closet her screams filling the ears of an evil man. That night she was beat and broken she was raped and her innocence melted from her cold shaking bones. She looked into a mirror that reflected a girl that was not her. It wasn't the girl she used to be. This person was new. This person can be referred to as Inner Sakura. _

She looked up at him as if just now noticing he was here. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked him in a confused tone.

"I asked, who are you?" He tapped his pencil and then wrote something down.

"Nobody you should care about." She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. "Time is up doctor"

* * *

><p>He looked back at what he had found out, spontaneous trance states. She was not just ignoring him. There was something to be found in this girl and he was determined to get the answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Strange she hasn't thought of her past in years well, since she has been awake. The last time was around the blackout time, the time in which she killed herself, well her other self killed her.<p>

She needed a drink, she needed to look of age first though so she went to the storage place and got some of her stuff and brought it back to Sasuke's place. She changed into a black skin tight dress that was strapless and a red and black leather jacket that came to her middle waist. She wore a pair of boots that came up to thighs.

She drove to the next club in the area; she got in with no problem. She found the club pretty dead because it was only like nine o'clock in the evening. She flagged the bartender and got a shot and a beer. She was ready to get wasted.

* * *

><p>Two hours later ten shots and four beers she was a little tipsy. But her past kept trying to remind her of it. She had to dance. The music pounded and she jumped and shook with the rhythm. Everything was moving so slow and the colors merged and everything just felt unreal.<p>

* * *

><p>That is the end of my thoughts as of this moment, Things are coming up in life right now, I will start updating more next month ;)<p> 


End file.
